L'Hellébore et son Soleil OS ( Lust Roy Mustang )
by Shayla.O
Summary: Et si Lust avait Lust avait refusé de mourir ce jour là, et si elle avait passé un marché avec lui...


La pluie battait les carreaux avec une rare violence. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas les deux êtres aux corps entrelacés et cela ne couvrait absolument pas les gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme. Ses mains agrippaient fermement le dos de son compagnon, chaque fois que ses doigts glissaient elle traçait, de ses longs ongles, une ligne de feu, lui arrachant un râle où plaisir et douleur se mêlaient. Elle aimait tellement ce son !

Elle ignorait ce qu'il aimait, ou chérissait. Il n'était pas très bavard et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour vaguement lui répondre. De toute manière, elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il n'était là que pour la payer de ses services.

Oui, Roy Mustang se prostituait, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait refusé l'offre de payer en nature.

Il accéléra la cadence de ses coups de rein, encouragé par les petits cris aigus de la femme aux généreuses formes. Il sentait monter en elle l'orgasme. Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis se fit plus vif, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, bestialement. Ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur plaisir simultanément, laissant chacun échapper un son rauque de leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Roy se retira alors pour pouvoir se laisser tomber, essoufflé, à ses côtés.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, rythmé par leur respiration saccadée, leur corps encore chaud de leurs ébats. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, sans bouger, ni parler, ni même penser. Roy fut le premier à briser ce moment de paix, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tant dis qu'il se levait, elle se plaça sur le côté pour admirer son fessier parfait s'éloigner. Lorsque le colonel revint il avait revêtu son uniforme. Il jeta un regard noir à l'homonculus allongée nu dans le lit, et s'empara de son long manteau, qu'il enfila prestement, s'apprêtant à sortir. Puis se ravisant l'espace d'une seconde, il se retourna vers elle et déclara :

« Je ne te paye pas pour rien, alors va enquêter sur tes frères ! »

Lorsqu'il sorti du discret hôtel – où il louait une chambre très régulièrement – il se fit la réflexion que la demoiselle incarnant la luxure lui tenait plus ou moins lieu d'indic. Un indic avec lequel il couchait pour la « remercier ».

Il y a encore quelques mois il l'aurait tuée si elle lui était apparu. Et c'est ce qu'il avait failli se passer.

Face à cette mort imminente – Roy Mustang en l'occurrence – Lust avait réfléchi à son existence jusqu'alors, et décrété qu'il lui restait encore tout un tas d'expériences – principalement sexuelles bien-sûr – à vivre avant de mourir. Elle avait alors proposé un marché à l'alchimiste de feu. Il lui prêtait son corps et la laissait en vie, et en échange elle se renseignait sur les projets de ses frères pour les lui rapporter. Il avait bien évidemment refusé. Pour qui se prenait cette catin immortelle ?! S'en suivit d'un claquement de doigt et la femme pris feu instantanément. Les flammes léchèrent avidement son corps incandescent d'une manière si sensuelle aux yeux du brun.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle décida de jouer sa dernière carte. « Et j'essayerais de découvrir qui à tuer ton ami ! » Les flammes disparurent presque aussitôt.

Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance pour trouver le meurtrier de son meilleur ami ? Et si c'était elle ? Mais si ce n'était pas le cas il ne trouvera peut-être jamais le meurtrier de Hughes. L'argument de la demoiselle eu raison de son entêtement et il accepta résigné son marché. C'est ainsi qu'elle était resté en vie et qu'il était devenu son jouet durant quelques heures par semaine.

Il traversa la rue et continua de marcher, emmitouflé comme il l'était, dans son manteau personne ne pouvait deviner qui il était, sauf….

Vous m'avez encore semé colonel ! Ce n'est pas correct !

Sauf le lieutenant Hawkeye. Il soupira profondément et continua son chemin, la blonde sur ses talons. C'était une femme forte et courageuse, jamais il n'en avait rencontré comme elle. Mais il était décidément trop dangereux pour elle de toujours le suivre et le protéger. Il pouvait se protéger tout seul, et dans le pire des cas la brune au corps enviable à se damner, le gardait à l'œil, des souterrains. Riza courrait un trop grand danger, il avait passé un pacte avec Lust et ne pas de faire de mal à ses hommes n'était pas pris en compte dans le contrat. Hors le lieutenant Hawkeye était une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir souffrir. Cette dernière arriva à sa hauteur.

Alors, que vous a dit votre informateur ?

Oui, Riza était au courant qu'il possédait une taupe au sein de l'équipe des homonculus, mais elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait justement de l'un d'eux, et plus encore la façon dont il payait son espionne.

Aucune attaque de leur part n'est prévue cette semaine. Et arrêtez de me suivre partout ainsi, il pourrait vous remarquer.

Le lieutenant s'arrêta subitement pour regarder dans toutes les directions, la main sur son arme dissimulée, puis persuadée que personne ne les observait elle retourna aux côtés de son supérieur comme si de rien n'était.

« Pourquoi ne veut-il communiquer qu'avec vous ? » Qu'elle était ennuyante avec ses questions, chaque jour il y avait droit et jamais il ne lui répondait.

« Parce qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place dans le lit ! »

Il le pensa très fort, mais c'est une phrase complètement différente qui sorti de sa bouche.

« Car il souhaite garder un minimum d'anonymat. »

Elle ronchonna silencieusement à cette réponse et abandonna son interrogatoire. Pour aujourd'hui.

Un sourire aux lèvres elle referma le rideau. Elle s'allongea à l'endroit précis où son « amant » s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt, et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, se délectant ainsi de son délicat parfum de miel et de soleil qui le caractérisait si bien.

Elle se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos, le coussin sur sa poitrine. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à combler son appétit vorace. C'était dommage, parce que même s'il prenait du plaisir il ne le faisait pas par complaisance. Et puis il n'était pas amusant après leur petite sauterie il se rhabillait immédiatement et repartait voir son toutou.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne se l'est jamais faite, pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Qu'elle importance de toute façon, je suis le meilleur coup qu'il puisse exister. » Puis elle éclata de rire et parti finalement à ses propres affaires.

Elle s'enveloppa dans une cape et cacha ses boucles brunes sous une capuche. Le froid et la neige n'étaient pas bons pour sa peau.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à discuter avec ses frères de tout et de rien pour savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient chacun de leur côté. Il était toujours délicat de récupéré des informations discrètement pour ensuite les donner au colonel. Dans les premiers temps où elle faisait ça elle avait toujours peur qu'on puisse deviner qu'il y avait une taupe et que c'était elle. Mais Roy était discret et faisait en sorte que personne ne puisse deviner qu'il s'agisse d'une taupe.

La semaine suivante sa passa paisiblement, aucun des immortel ne mit le pied dehors, comme il était prévu, le colonel et son indic n'eurent donc aucune raison de se revoir, ce qui soulagea l'un et frustra terriblement l'autre.

L'hiver c'était maintenant complètement installé à central, on ne pouvait sortir sans risquer d'affronter le blizzard. Jamais il n'y avait eu un hiver si rude.

Roy ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'affala sur son canapé. Il avait passé la journée à trier la paperasse et signer un nombre inhumain de convocations, autorisations et autres documents barbants dont le nom finissait pas « -ion ».

Après quelques minutes d'hébétude et d'immobilité, il entreprit de se relever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Préférant snober la case diner, car trop épuisé pour ressentir la faim, il opta pour un saut directe à l'étape finale de la journée. Celle du « lit douillet ».

Il se glissa sous sa couette et laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Les draps étaient chauds et une odeur charnelle s'élevait de son coussin. Son corps réagis instinctivement et se frotta contre les draps. Il se figea subitement, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Il n'avait pas de colocataire, comment se faisait-il alors que son lit soit encore chaud ?! Il quitta son lit dans un grognement, sourcils froncés, sa gorge se contractant sous l'effet de la colère sourde qui l'envahissait. Il savait qui était venu ici et s'était roulé dans ses draps, il savait qui avait réchauffé son lit jusqu'à son retour, et surtout, il savait pertinemment à qui appartenait ce parfum enivrant et irritant ses sens. Elle avait l'odeur et gout d'une cerise bien mure et bien rouge, ainsi que la senteur et la saveur métallique du sang. Cet arôme correspondait parfaitement à la description de Lust.

Il fouilla tout l'appartement à la recherche d'autre indices ou trace qu'elle aurait pu laisser, mais il ne trouva rien de plus que cette odeur dont son lit était imprégné. Finalement il retourna se coucher irrité et encore plus fatigué qu'il y a quelques instants.

Le lendemain il lui rendrait peut-être visite, elle avait forcément une bonne raison pour avoir débarqué de la sorte chez lui, du moins il l'espérait pour elle. Le colonel se réfugia dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant de choses plus agréables les unes que les autres et dont il ne se souviendra pas le moindre souvenir au petit matin.

Lust, de son côté, n'avait pas chômé. Après des semaines de recherches, elle était enfin parvenue à mettre la main sur l'information qui tenait tant à cœur à son alchimiste favori.

Elle était désormais en mesure de lui dire qui avait tué son meilleur ami. Ainsi, elle lui avait rendu visite dans son appartement afin de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, rien qu'à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle elle sentait son cœur philosophale se réchauffer d'excitation.

Il n'était bien évidemment pas là, et elle avait donc décidé, un peu déçu, de s'étendre sur son lit pour attendre son retour. Ce dernier tardant à venir, elle eut le loisir de réfléchir à cette décision. Durant ces semaines elle n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons initiaux, ça n'avait pas été très long enfin de compte. Quelques semaines tout au plus. Le doute s'était alors insinué en elle :

Une fois qu'il disposerait de cette information cruciale en plus de toutes les autres, à présent amplement suffisant pour ce qu'il souhaitait en faire qu'allait-il réellement se passer ? Continuerait-il vraiment de l'entretenir ? Ou allait-il la jeter comme un déchet et un monstre – ce qu'elle était en parti – ? Pire encore, allait-il juger qu'elle ne lui était plus utile et qu'il ferait mieux de la tuer ?

Lust avait alors réalisée à quel point elle avait été trop impulsive et irréfléchie, sans penser une seconde aux possibles conséquences de ses actes et à la valeur des renseignements qu'elle détenait.

Elle était donc partie réfléchissant à une solution convenable, laissant derrière elle un lit imprégné de sa délicieuse odeur.

Il y avait un autre problème, elle avait une dette envers l'assassin. Envy. Une énorme dette.

Une dette n'était pas si difficile à oublier, C'était il y si longtemps….

_« Flashback »_

Envy entra bruyamment dans la pièce, et l'air indifférent questionna Lust :

« Pourquoi tu chiales ? Ça te rend sacrément moche, tu devrais arrêter ! »

La jeune femme essuya ses joues humides en hâte.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?!

Du calme ! Je viens juste te prévenir que tu fais mal ce pourquoi tu as été créée et que père compte te réabsorber si tu continus sur cette voix.

Je m'en fiche, qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble ! Je pourrais enfin être en paix !

Le brun éclata d'un rire amusé.

Tu y crois vraiment ?! Tu crois vraiment que ton âme goutera à la paix ? Je sais que tu viens de te transformer, mais quand même ! Je ne te pensais pas si stupide. Ton âme est liée à la pierre philosophale peu importe qu'elle soit réabsorbé ou pas. Tu seras libre le jour où ta pierre sera brisée et cela n'est pas prêt d'arriver, tu peux me croire !

Elle lui jeta un regard si malheureux et désespéré qu'il senti son sourire carnassier habituel se faner.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si…il cherchait un mot, une expression pour la qualifier…si…si humaine ?

Un nouveau sanglot la secoua. Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Il comprit mais se refusa à lui faciliter la tâche en le formulant à haute voix. Il voulait que se soit elle qui le lui dise.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie humaine pour que ta pierre philosophale soit influencée ainsi par ton cœur ?

Elle s'essuya une nouvelle fois le visage.

Je…J'ai aimé un … un homme plus que tout, et il m'aimait en retour de toute son âme. Ma vie était merveilleuse, j'étais la plus comblée des femmes ! Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer une existence plus parfaite.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

Ce n'est pas lui que père t'a demandé de tuer le mois dernier ?

Elle acquiesça incapable de se résoudre à le dire. Elle avait tué froidement l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et ne parvenait à s'en remettre. L'expression du visage de son homme lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu, la hantait.

Laisse-moi, de toute façon père me tuera car je suis incapable de lutter contre mes sentiments. Même s'il est mort mon amour pour lui n'en est pas diminué et la culpabilité me rend que plus humaine.

Veux-tu de l'aide ? Je veux dire mon aide ?

Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? Et surtout comment tu pourrais m'aider à ne plus aimer une personne ?!

Envy sourit, mais ce ne fut pas un de ses sourires sadiques et cruels qu'il faisait à ses victimes lorsqu'il se régalait de la terreur dans leur yeux, non, ce n'était rien de ça. C'était plutôt une sorte de grimace chaleureuse et fraternelle.

Je t'aide parce que j'en ai envie, et parce que je n'ai jamais aidé personne, et je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'on ressent ensuite. Quant à la façon de t'aider …

Envy se dressa de toute sa hauteur, face à elle, et entama sa transformation. Il se grandit, raccourcit ses long cheveux vert, les teints en un blond platine, il se dota d'iris vert à l'instar de ses yeux habituellement améthystes, puis pour finir il gonfla légèrement son corps et ses muscles.

Il attrapa le pâle visage de la demoiselle entre ses mains – maintenant puissantes – et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lust ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser. Ce corps, elle le connaissait par cœur, car c'était celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

L'Envy transformé se détacha de ses lèvres et lui chuchota :

L'amour « Le vai » est une invention des hommes, c'est une notion qui n'a pas sa place dans la nature et qui n'existe pas. Je vais t'apprendre à te lasser de ce corps.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Durant les années qui suivirent il demeura à ses côtés sous la forme de son amant.

Lust ignorait complètement qu'il s'agissait de son « frère », Envy. Elle était trop heureuse pour s'en préoccuper. Ils avaient couchés ensemble de trop nombreuses fois pour qu'on puisse les dénombrer. Elle lui parlait comme elle parlait au vrai Rick, occultant le fait qu'elle l'ai tué, qu'il soit mort de ses propres mains.

Pour les autres homonculus, Lust et Envy étaient ensemble, mais le vrai corps d'Envy n'étant pas si pratique que ça il en avait pris un autre.

Quant au père, tant que l'homonculus de la luxure faisait ce qu'il demandait il n'avait que faire de leur occupation secondaire.

Pendant trop longtemps Lust avait ignoré la véritable identité de son amant, pendant trop longtemps elle ne s'était pas préoccupée du fait qu'il se perdait dans l'apparence et le caractère qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Elle s'en rendit compte le jour le véritable Envy hésita à tuer des humains. Rick ne l'aurait jamais fait, mais Envy Si.

Elle décida donc de le « tuer » une seconde fois. Il avait atteint son but : cette maladie dont le temps est souvent le seul remède l'avait quittée : il l'avait guéri de sa peine de cœur.

Mais Envy avait trop bien joué son rôle, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire la distinction entre ses propres émotions et celle de Rick. C'est donc seul et dans les ténèbres de son âme que les sentiments de Rick à l'égard de son amante prirent le dessus sur les siens.

_« Fin Flashback »_

Cette semaine je voudrais essayer autre chose.

Roy s'emblait assez surprit. Lust n'avait jamais désiré autre chose que du sexe avec lui, pourquoi changer maintenant ?

C'est-à-dire ?

Elle sourit, enfila son grand chaperon noir et le tira doucement dehors :

Allons-nous promener.

Les semaines qui suivirent elle ne le toucha pas et l'emmenait à chaque fois en balade autour de la ville, dans tel ou tel parc. Et elle lui parait de tout et de rien, surtout de ses frères et de leur caractère loufoque et leur ressentiment pour les humains.

La nuit était tombée. Dans cet endroit de la ville les lampadaires n'éclairaient plus grand chose depuis longtemps. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car la lumière de l'astre argenté se reflétait sur la couche de poudreuse, diffusant une lumière claire et agréable.

Lust accroché au bras du colonel le guidait vers un endroit assez spécial pour elle, surtout à cette époque de l'année.

Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton singulièrement enjoué.

Les marguerites. Ce sont des fleurs si simples, mais c'est ce qui fait leur beauté.

Il repensa alors à sa mère qui disait qu'offrir une marguerite à une personne revenait à lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle disait que la marguerite était le symbole de la pureté d'un amour naissant.

Lust avait été étonné de sa réponse et surtout de la brusque ouverture de son cœur, car il lui avait renvoyé la question.

Les hellébores, répondit-elle, ce sont des fleurs qui fleurissent l'hiver, qui brisent la glace et poussent à travers la neige. C'est une plante très résistante au froid, qui n'a peur de rien. Sa beauté est sans pareille, c'est une fleur très toxique, et elle charme beaucoup de monde, sauf l'astre du feu, car lorsqu'il fait venir le printemps elle se fane.

Le colonel Mustang l'avait écouté avec une étrange attention, parlait-elle réellement de la fleur, ou plutôt de leur relation et d'elle-même ?

Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Dans un endroit qui m'est cher. Devant son expression étonnée elle reprit. Tu sais tous les homonculus ne sont pas des monstres à 100%, certains ont été humain avant. Je fais partie de ceux-là.

Pourquoi disait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi l'amenait-elle dans son jardin secret, et surtout pourquoi elle allait trahir Envy, alors qu'elle lui devait tellement ?

Toutes ces questions elle ne pouvait y répondre.

Le grand brun qu'elle tenait à son bras était complètement différent de l'amant qu'elle avait tué par le passé et, contrairement à tout le monde, il n'était pas là, avec elle, en ce moment pour son corps parfait. C'est peut-être ça qui lui plaisait chez lui.

Lust s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un parc et avant de parler posa un chaste baisé sur sa joue.

Dimanche il sera dans les égouts, sous le boulevard principal pour « jouer » avec Edward Elric, c'est Envy qui a tué ton ami.

L'alchimiste de flamme recula d'un pas. Il senti une étrange sensation au fond de lui. De la déception ? Mais pourquoi ? Pensait-il pouvoir toujours rester avec elle ? C'était absurde ! C'était un homonculus, un monstre, peu importe ce qu'elle avait été avant !

Tu le savais depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

La brune ne démentit en rien et soutint son regard.

Il ne la gifla pas, il ne la tua pas non plus, mais elle aurait amplement préféré. Le regard sombre qui la fixait était un douloureux mélange de colère glaciale et de dégout. Il se retourna et parti sans se retourner.

Quelque chose en elle se fissura. Elle l'entendit, et le sentit. Elle continua sa promenade seule et s'assit sous un grand sapin observant le champ d'hellébore à ses pieds.

Si j'ai bien compris c'est le moment où je dis mes dernières volontés car je vais mourir ?

Envy éclata d'un rire malsain, mais sa gorge fut aussitôt envahie par les flammes, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance.

Non, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, juste à mourir.

Le regard meurtrier que lança l'homonculus à son bourreau, changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il entendit le claquement de doigts du colonel.

Envy affalé contre le mur respirait difficilement, sa pierre philosophale n'avait plus d'énergie, ses blessures mettaient de plus en plus de temps à se régénérer. Quant à son ennemi, il se trouvait juste en face de lui le visage dure et presque terrifiant.

Son tortionnaire s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui susurra à l'oreille quelques mots pour le briser.

Je ne veux pas que tu meurs simplement, je veux que tu agonises dans le désespoir en me suppliant de t'achever. Tu sais qui m'a dit que tu te trouverais ici aujourd'hui ? Tu sais qui m'a révélé qui a tué Maes Hughes ?

Il marqua une courte pause pour que chaque mot s'imprime correctement dans sa tête. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre il reprit :

C'est Lust.

Les yeux améthyste de l'androgyne s'écarquillèrent, accompagnée de cette douleur atroce à la tête, son abdomen se mit à bruler.

Comment avait-elle pu le trahir, alors qu'il avait tant de chose pour elle, alors qu'il l'aimait réellement ?!

Envy n'ignorait pas qu'il allait mourir et qui plus est dans les plus grandes souffrances autant physique que morale par la trahison de la belle brune. Elle ne pouvait l'avoir trahi que pour une seule raison, l'autre étant trop humaine et trop stupide à imaginer. Elle devait l'avoir trahit pour sauver sa vie. C'était une bonne raison, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il enfonça son poing dans sa poitrine et arracha la minuscule pierre rouge qui faisait marcher et vivre tout son être. Jamais il ne pourra savoir que la seconde option qu'il avait imaginée était la seule et unique raison de la trahison de celle qui l'aimait.

Le colonel Mustang contemplait d'un regard vide le corps à présent sans vie de son ennemi juré. Il attendit que son corps se décompose en fines particules de poussière. Il se sentait vide, ne ressentant pas la joie ni la satisfaction qu'il avait tant souhaité ressentir. Non il ne ressentait qu'une extrême lassitude. Il se leva comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, tourna les talons et laissa ses hommes s'occuper de la poussière anciennement appelé Envy.

Enfin arrivé en haut des marches, Roy ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il enleva son uniforme enfila un simple jogging et se jeta dans ses draps. Ses yeux noirs se fermèrent. Il ne voulait plus jamais les rouvrirent. Il n'arrivait à savoir pourquoi il se sentait si mal alors qu'il devait se sentir vengé et enfin en paix. Il enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller.

Et maintenant ?

Il se surprit à presser le coussin contre lui, il cherchait quelque chose. Son cœur se serra au passage de l'infime effluve féminin. Son corps ne se détendit pas, au contraire.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Roy avait toujours pensé que l'envie de voir Lust était due à l'excitation de tuer l'assassin de son meilleur ami. Or il l'avait vengé, mais il ressentait toujours cette légère pression sur son cœur.

Il passa la nuit à réfléchir, se repassant sans cesse les scènes et épisodes de sa vie durant lesquels il avait pu éprouver cette sensation si étrange et pourtant agréable. Il prit le lendemain une journée de congé, persuadé qu'il ne serait de toute façon pas très efficace. Il lambina toute la journée, passant par différents phase face à son état. L'incompréhension, pourquoi cela devait-il arriver à lui ? et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait exactement. Puis la colère, tout obstacle à ses pas hasardeux était réduit en cendre. Puis finalement il se lassa tomber sur le sofa, l'acceptation, c'était une chose très dure pour lui, un homme aussi grand que lui et qui était promis à un avenir digne de sa grande ambition. La dernière étape qu'il traversa fut la plus importante pour son future, le dépassement de soi.

Il se jeta sur le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Allo ?

Allo maman ! C'est moi ! J'ai une question très importante ! Y a-t-il eu une floraison d'Hellébore dans le coin ?

Oh oui pas loin du tout même ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? C'est bien ma première fois que t'intéresse aux fleurs.

Où ça maman ? Où a eu lieu la floraison ?

Sous le grand sapin du parc où je t'emmenais lorsque tu étais petit. Mais tu sais les fleurs ont déjà dû faner. Je suis sûr que tu me le demande pour une fille. J'ai bien raison ? Roy ?

Mais il était parti depuis un moment.

Lorsqu'il croisa son lieutenant dans le couloir il ne lui accorda un regard, il était pressé. Elle sourit, elle était contente pour lui, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il se presse pour elle et non pour une autre.

Il courut sur toute la distance qui séparait son appartement du parc. La nuit était déjà tombé, il se fit la réflexion que les journées étaient vraiment courtes cet hiver, et qu'il était surement bien plus tard qu'il ne le soupçonnait.

Hors d'halène il s'appuya sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçu, une fine silhouette aux courbes généreuses, avançant d'une démarche naturellement sensuelle, sa longue chevelure brune bouclée ondulante le long de son dos.

II avait mal à la poitrine, il avait peur. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Mais il chassa les traces des questions d'un geste de main. Il n'était pas là pour hésiter, il avait pris sa décision.

Il s'approcha d'elle discrètement le la prit par la taille. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui chuchota.

Je t'ai menti la dernière fois. Ma fleur préférée n'est pas la marguerite, mais c'est toi. Toi et toi seule. Et plus jamais je ne te laisserais te faner.

Lust sourit à travers ses larmes. Un sourire d'une beauté irréelle, qui emplit le cœur de Roy d'une joie immense, il la retourna pour mieux l'admirer. Elle caressa sa joue et après l'avoir tendrement embrassé lui répondit :

« Merci mon soleil. »


End file.
